Back In Time
by Everlastingsakura
Summary: This wasn't fair none of this was supposed to happen they were all supposed to be home celebrating Christmas, opening the gifts and presents under the poorly decorated tree. No one was supposed to die. Stiles wakes up in the past after witnessing her pack get kill in front of her. Now she must find a way to make everything right, but at what price? (Fem!Stiles)


Okay this is my first Teenwolf story and I don't really know how to write some of the characters so please bare with me on this and this is female stiles unless i get requests to change it to male and to contunie on with this.

* * *

Back in Time

Chapter 1

* * *

It seemed like time had slowed down enough for me to see that we were losing the fight, and we were losing badly. I looked to my far right side where Scott stood in his wolf form, his dark brown fur wet with blood as Allison stood behind him covering his blind spots when they were quickly surrounded. Erica shifting in the distance to stay by Boyd's dead body growling at the alpha wolves that tried to get near them. I could hear Lydia bickering with Jackson while he tried to push her behind him out of the reach of the enemy that surrounded them. I scanned the area again franticly when I didn't see Cora or Derek, until I caught sight of them fighting, both throwing punches and high kicks growling at their opponents. I could see Cora brown eyes glancing towards where I was as Derek gave his opponent his full attention.

"Stiles?" a small whisper interpreted my thoughts feeling his body trembling in my arms. My sight blurred more when I looked down to see his bright yellow eyes flash as he whimpered.

"Everything will be fine, you'll be fine, you'll see," I urged on taking my bloodied hand to tuck one of his blond curls behind his ear while still keeping pressure on his open wound that was below his rib cage. He whimpers more, turning his head to take a deep breath and look straight at me. I quickly pressed my other hand on the wound chanting a spell to subside the pain, my shoulders relaxing when he let out a shaky breath. Ever since Deaton told me I was a spark he had been teaching me spells in order to help the pack more, to keep them safe, but casting spells took a lot of my energy so the smaller the spell the less likely I would pass out.

"Stiles?" he whispered again before coughing up blood, and sighing tiredly, looking at me with his eyes, "You need to let me go," he said between breaths reaching up to place his cold hand over mine, griping it softly. My vision blurred more hearing his request, feeling tears sliding down my cheeks, oh god how long has it been since the last time I cried. I shook my head knowing if I let him go he would die, the spell was working but only if I kept my hand in place.

"You just need to wait longer, a little while longer," I quickly urged on when a howl broke out making me look up to see Lydia being held by Jackson, the color red covering her clothes, spilling to the ground. I looked franticly around again realizing that the only people left fighting were Jackson, Derek, Cora and Scott. I shut my eyes tightly sobs escaping my lips Boyd, Lydia and Allison were dead and I couldn't do anything. I let out a shaky breath, hearing the footsteps come towards us, the leaves crunching underneath their weight. I open my eyes just in time to see the enemy be thrown away by the barrier. Mountain ash, I had forgotten that I had put it around us.

"Help them," He begged trying to take off my hands from his wounds but considering how weak he was he just nudge them. I shook my head franticly again putting more pressure on it, "Stiles please, with you they have a fighting chance"

I felt my whole body shake in hearing Derek howl when Jackson was taken down, but I couldn't leave Isaac, I just couldn't. I look up to see Cora quickly turn around locking her eyes with me, her bright yellow eyes filled with sadness before she nodded her head, looking away quickly in time to doge a punch. I looked down to see Isaac smiling up at me and reached up to grab my shoulder pulling me down enough to put his cheek against mine nuzzling it. More sobs escaped my lips as I place a kiss on top of his forehead, brushing back his blond curls "My family" he whispered softly and hummed in comfort, closing his eyes.

"Through thick and thin," I said forcing a small smile on. He opened those bright yellow eyes that soon became a crystal blue and smiled softly.

"Through thick and thin," he repeated. I slowly eased the pressure on his wound, slowly taking my hands off making him cough up more blood as making me quickly put the pressure back on, he shook his head, gripping my hand, his breathing uneven as his whole body shook, a cold sweat beading on his forehead, slowly easing off the pressure again until my hand was no longer touching his wound. I could hear him give a small laugh as he started to say, "Best pack mom ev…er…"

I stayed frozen in seeing his body limp in my arms his blue eyes with out life; I muffed my sobs taking in deep breaths and slowly reached over to close his eyes, placing his head on the forest ground, howls bringing me back out of my thoughts. I quickly raised my hands up towards the sky soon feeling the mountain ash gather inside of my hand dispelling the barrier that had been around us. I gather both my hands guns and started to shoot at anything that came towards me hitting them all square in between their eyes. I picked up the pace and hurry towards where the last three members of our pack were fighting passing the lifeless bodies of my family, my pack, my friends. This wasn't fair none of this was supposed to happen we were all supposed to be home celebrating Christmas, opening all the wrapped gifts that were under the poorly decorated fake tree. No one was supposed to die; no one was supposed to lose the people we had lost the past two years. I turned around to see Scott fall making me point both my guns at the half shifted alpha who carried Scott's blood on his hands, shooting at him none stop my rage blinding in me, seeing the bright blue bullets leave my guns at a fast speed. Only if I hadn't answer the call, only if had just left my phone off, it was my fault that we came out here. I had pushed Derek and convinced the others to come check the area out when I felt my spell being trigger and when Deaton had called me.

"Stiles!" a shout called out bring me out of my thoughts and turning quickly to see Derek launch at me pushing me out of the way as I heard shots fired, landing on the ground, sliding across some distance before hitting a tree with my back making me wince in pain closing my eyes, my body feeling tried and refusing to move. I took a deep breath in hearing multiple footstep come at me, closing my eyes, I wish I could go back in time to fix everything to save them, my family to save Chris, Dad, Mom, Laura and …all the hale family, to go back and yell at Peter for leaving with another pack. I let out a sigh, what if Derek's family had survived would we still have formed as a pack… will Derek and me be together? I felt my whole body shake and sizzle feeling all the power in me build up, confusion hitting me, it was never this painful. I let out a wrenching scream feeling my head throb and my body's temperature rising, my bones felt like they were being crushed one by one. I let out another scream before losing unconsciousness unable to bear the pain.

I stirred slowly when feeling the aching pain surge through my whole body and carefully open my eyes to see darkness. I let out a groan and slowly pulled myself into a sitting position leaning against the tree trunk.

_(^.^) time skip_

"Derek?" I called out and looked over the area where he should be where the others should be, but there was nothing not even signs that there had been an all out war between two packs, "Derek!" I screamed out panic surging in me when memories came rushing back. I scrubbed my face trying to hold in the tears that threaten to fall. I can't be weak not right now, I need to stay strong they need me to stay strong. I slowly got up to my feet to see my backpack right next to me making me frown but quickly grabbed it and swung it around slipping both my arms through the straps hoisting it on my back. I walk cautiously and pulled both my guns from my belt. My vision blur slightly knowing and remembering they were all dead with the only hope that Cora might have survived. I needed to find them and Cora. I need to bring them all home, to be bury together close with the Hale family I know Derek would have wanted that. A sob escaped my lips seeing my hands tremble and my breathing become uneven. This wasn't fair it wasn't fair! Why my pack, Why us hadn't we've been through enough? I stopped in the middle of the ring the trees created and lowered my guns, what if this was some sort of sick punishment Derek was playing on me trying to get back at me for driving his precious Cameron into a tree when we had our fight last week, "Isaac?" I whispered hopping to see him walk out from behind the trees with his puppy eyes as the other pack members walk behind him with their heads bow in guilt for scaring me, but after a few moments nothing happen and no one answer. I was met with silence that suffocated me with every minute that I flop to the ground after a few minutes. The bright glow of the full moon was the only light, the night cool air blowing the trees leaves, letting my muffled sobs escape my lips as I tried desperately to wipe the on coming tears that wouldn't stop blurring my vision, "Guys this isn't funny!" I sobbed more wiping my nose with the back of my hand still not letting go of my guns. That's when I heard it, the snap of a twig making my head snap in its direction pointing both guns, my chest heaving with every second that passed by, a million thoughts running through my mind, "Who's there?" I called out slowly standing up and carefully made my way towards where I had heard the sound when I heard rustling of leaves on the other side making me point my other gun in the other direction while keeping the other one in place. I kept looking side to side in each direction waiting for the person to come out. My heart beating faster when hearing footsteps run around me but they careful stayed in the shadows, making me turn around in a circle each time I heard them move, a low growl catching my attention to my left making me turn around pointing now both my guns, when I saw them, a pair of red eyes glowing in the darkness catching my breath, automatically lowering my aim to the ground before hoisting both my guns back on my belt, and felt relief wash over me, "Derek?" I breathe out taking steps forward but then in second large wolves were blocking my way. I scrambled back, taking in the shape and color of the wolves realizing then that they weren't my pack. They slowly stalked towards me growling, barring their teeth some even had their jaws snapping at me when a long howl caught their attention distracting them, enough time for me to turn around and run hoping one or two will follow, knowing that their priority now shifted to the wolf that had called for help. I weave myself through the trees, jumping over the fallen ones keeping my breathing even making sure not to lose focus. I knew these woods like the back of my hand considering the fact the Derek had made me memorize basically every tree just in case I got lost and needed to find my way back home. I skidded to a stop near a lake that I recognized as the one Erica would spend most of her summer swimming in. I had to go back I needed to find them. I had to bring them home no matter what. I quickly slid off the backpack to pull out a nicely fold bow, pressing a button on it that made it open up to a traditional bow that Allison had bought me for my birthday. I took out a small quiver that was full with arrows. Before closing the black backpack and pulled out two more ammo for my guns clipping them to my belt. I quickly reached to the small pocket that contained a rope tying it to the backpack straps and taking the other end and tying it to the arrow. I took my bow and knotted the arrow pulling back the string and aiming towards the top of the closes tree. I let out a deep breath, before releasing the arrow seeing it fly pulling the backpack with it all the way to the top of the tree. My attention being drawn to the dark woods when I heard the growling and the snapping of the jaws they were close and by the sound of the growling I say it was two wolves. I quickly walked over to the edge of the river walking into it slowly trying to minimize the water ripples before submerging under the cold water completely and started to count when I heard their muffle conversation.

330 was my count before they left as I emerge to the surface taking in deep breaths moved to the edge of the river coming out of the water with my thigh high boots making a squishy sound each time I took a step. I flopped down on a rock and took off my boots along with my tank top, leaving me with my black pants and my leopard print bra. I wriggled out my shirt before putting on the ice-cold fabric back on. I took my boots and turned them upside down to see a river of waterfall pour out before putting them back on. My body frozen in place when howls reached my ears coming from the direction I had just ran away, but knew I needed to make my way back and find them before the other pack could. I grabbed my bow and ran my way back weaving through the trees when I heard more gun shots firing one after the other non stop followed by voices.

"Kill them all! Each every single Hale!," a raspy voice order, screaming over the guns shots. _Hale? _Derek, Cora and Peter were the last of the Hale family.

"You have nowhere to run Talia, you and your pack," a voice informed. _Talia? _That was Derek's mothers' name.

"Gerard you should know better then to threaten a pack on it's know territory," a soft taunting voice called out to reveal a woman in a thin night robe her black midnight hair reaching just pass her shoulders she looked like she was in her mid-thirties with piercing dark brown eyes as the same wolves from before appeared at her side growling dangerously. Gerard? How can that be he had been dead for a year and I was glad it had stayed that way. My eyes widen though when Gerard came into view to stand still, gun pointed at Talia's face, narrowing his eyes. I sucked in air and squeezed my eyes tightly. How was this happening? How was he standing there like nothing not only him but how where the Hale family alive?

"A body was found just outside of town their saying it was an animal attack," another voice states clearly the tone of voice of reminding me of someone. I shook my head in a panic, this can't be happening was all this some joke, I slowly opened my eyes and took deep breaths before turning to look back where Gerard was standing to see none other than Chris Argent.

"No," I whispered in disbelief, "No, no, no" I felt my body shake, what was happening how was all this possible, where am I?

I could see his Gerard's hand twitching while he gripped the gun tighter.

"I think it's about time we rid this town of these's dogs," Gerard spat.

"We don't know if it was them that did it, we follow the code remember," Chris interjected. I heard Gerard give a frustrated sigh before stepping back lowering his gun.

"Kill them Kill them all!" he yelled. I heard shotguns being fired as the wolves growled running to attack but were shot before reaching their targets. They're low whining filling in my ears as I saw Talia slip off her robe and shift into a large black wolf attacking any hunter within reach to help the pack. I closed my eyes tightly and took slow low breaths calming my nerves as I tried to grasp the reality of the situation before snapping my eyes open in hearing more gunshots fired. I quickly reached for an arrow knotting it in, pulling the string back, aiming it at a hunter that stood in the shadows, firing his gun. I took a deep breath and felt my fingers slowly release the arrow and see it pierce the hunter on his shoulder. I took another arrow, knotting it and releasing it to hit another hunter enough to wound him. I took steps out from the shadows making my way into the middle of the fight as I kept aiming at each hunter in my sight making sure I had a ten second window before slipping my bow on my shoulders and began writing symbols on the dirt and chanting lowly remembering the first spell I had learn two years ago, after Scott had been turned. The power within me growing more with each stroke I made in the dirty and each phrase I spoke.

"All wolves behind me!" I yelled out catching everyone's attention as they stopped in mid fight to look at me in confusion, "Now!" I barked at them making them reacted, pushing off the hunters out of their way and giving them enough time to run behind me, Talia coming to stand beside me, her fur covered in blood as she growled lowly at me before huffing at me, "Helping," I stated knowing she was giving me a low warning. I look back at the field making sure no one had been left behind.  
"Shoot them, what are you fools waiting for!" Gerard screamed at the confused hunters, before pointing his gun and firing at me as I said the last words of the spell seeing the barrier form, separating us from the hunters when I felt a searing pain in my left shoulder. I fell back sitting on the dirt hearing the leaves crunch under my weight, my hand going up to put pressure on the wound and doing a small spell to help with the pain, "What's is this!"

I heard Gerard hiss as he saw one of his hunters being thrown back by the barrier making me let out a small laugh.

"Try all you want, but you wont be able to get through," I explained trying to get up to stand, when I felt the ground underneath me move (or was it me) that I decided to stay sitting down, "It goes all around the Hale property, no one will be able to get in or out unless they're part of the Hale family," I commented when I saw him walk down further of the barrier trying to see how far it went. He turned and narrowed his eyes at me before turning his attention to the wolf besides me.

"It won't last forever," he stated before turning to walk away, the other hunters helping their injured and carrying their dead, trailed behind him, Chris not far behind from his grandfather. I gasped for air the minute they were out of sight, breathing heavily, my body shivering from the cold, slowly lowering myself to lay on the ground, shutting my eyes tightly, hearing the wolves walk towards me their soft growling and whining echoing in my ears and feeling a wet nose nudge me at my cheek before everything went dark.

* * *

Okay~ so yeah I got inspired to write this after reading a story on here I cant remember the name but ill look of it and post it in my bio. This scene was stuck in my head and it kept replaying in my mind until I finally wrote it down, but here is the thing I don't have a full story planned out for it, its basically a scene I needed to write and get it out of my system, but ill write a story depending on how many people like it.


End file.
